The Real Game
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: Tradução Sequência para a fic Game - “Diga...Você realmente quer saber como eu pareço quando chupo alguém?” RxR, the GazettE.


**Título:** The Real Game.

**Autora**: Chibi-chan.

**Tradutora:** Cherry-in-Wonderland.

**Beta da Tradução:** Ana Sparrow.

**Gênero**: PWP.

**Pares:** RukiXReita.

**Advertências:** Sexo oral, linguagem chula.

**Retratação: **Obviamente os créditos desta fanfic pertencem unicamente a _Chibi-chan_, eu apenas a traduzi, com consentimento dela.

**Sinopse**:_ "Diga...Você realmente quer saber como eu pareço quando chupo alguém?"_

**Agradecimentos: **Primeiramente a autora, Chibi-chan por ser um doce de pessoa e me permitir traduzir sua fic sem maiores problemas. Segundo, a minha beta querida, Aninha, que me ajudou muito com as dúvidas em algumas expressões, revisou a fic e ainda me atura no msn com todas as minhas loucuras. Obrigada, viu?

**Comentários da Autora:** Esta é uma sequência para **Game**. Alguém lembra desta fic, aliás?XD Algumas pessoas quiseram uma sequência para ela e eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de como continuá-la até dois meses depois... Então, aqui está...Eu _acho_ que pode ser lida sozinha.

**The Real Game**

O vocalista sorriu malicioso quando viu Uruha, Aoi e Kai amontoados perto da porta do banheiro de Reita. O baixista estava levando um tempo excessivamente longo dentro do banheiro desde que haviam terminado o 'jogo'; O jogo que tinha motivado os outros quatro homens exceto o próprio vocalista, a correrem subitamente para o banheiro.

"Oi, Reita! Cai fora daí... da pra ser?" Uruha gritou quando começou a espancar a porta do banheiro. Nenhuma resposta. O loiro então pressionou sua orelha contra a porta procurando ouvir algum som. Não havia nenhum. Ele se voltou para os outros dois. "Ne, não há nenhum ruído ali dentro. O que diabos ele está fazendo então?"

Aoi e kai também se reclinaram até a porta, pressionando suas orelhas contra ela. Uma vez que não ouviram nenhum som, um olhar intrigado apareceu em suas faces Eles encolheram os ombros, olhando para o guitarrista loiro.

"Talvez ele tenha caído no sono aí dentro," Kai disse quando sacudiu a cabeça. "Dane-se isso! Estou indo pra casa!" O baterista exclamou antes de deixar o apartamento.

Os dois guitarristas encararam um ao outro e deram de ombros. Eles não tinham mais motivos para estarem ali de qualquer maneira, visto que já tinham feito o que quer que fosse que queriam fazer. Em pouco tempo, ambos deixaram o apartamento, sem dar uma olhada de relance a Ruki, que estava naquele momento sentado na poltrona e os encarava com aparente divertimento. Depois dos três irem embora, o vocalista se levantou e se aproximou da porta trancada do banheiro. Ele começou a bater nela suavemente.

"Reita, eles já foram. O que você está fazendo aí? Abra"

Nenhuma resposta. Ruki estava quase batendo de novo, mas de repente a porta se abriu. A face de Reita espiou o lado de fora e começou a olhar ao redor, então seus olhos recaíram sobre o vocalista.

"Eles foram mesmo embora?" O baixista perguntou.

Ruki assentiu. "Sim, o que você estava fazendo aí dentro?"

Antes que Reita pudesse dar mesmo uma resposta, o vocalista já tinha empurrado a porta para entrar no pequeno banheiro, olhos vagando pelo minúsculo espaço para encontrar qualquer sinais de atividades incomuns que talvez pudessem ter acontecido. Quando viu que nada fora do normal parecia ter ocorrido, ele se voltou para o baixista.

"Você não vai me responder?"

Reita pareceu pouco a vontade com a questão e desviou seu olhar para algum lugar além. Suas bochechas no momento estavam um pouco coradas e Ruki olhou para o corpo do outro de cima a baixo. Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios quando ele percebeu a saliência em suas calças.

"Oh...parece que você não cuidou disso"

As bochechas de Reita se tornaram ainda mais vermelhas com o comentário. Ele não estava assim tão desesperado para se masturbar em sua própria casa enquanto seus amigos ainda estavam ali, estava?

"Eu...Eu-" o baixista começou, mas o outro colocou um dedo em seus lábios, silenciando-o.

"Shh..." Ruki murmurou e se aproximou do outro. Reita afastou-se por instinto até que suas costas colidissem contra a parede atrás dele. Não levou muito tempo para que ele estivesse encurralado já que o banheiro era pequeno, de qualquer jeito."Você disse que queria que eu ficasse depois que os outros tivessem ido...O que é que você quer fazer...comigo?" O vocalista ronronou numa voz baixa, olhos cintilando de divertimento.

A respiração de Reita ficou um tanto presa diante da pergunta. Ele _sabia _que Ruki sabia muito o que ele queria. Mas apesar disso, se sentia envergonhado para dizer. Então, ele apenas permaneceu em silêncio e esperou Ruki falar novamente, o que ele fez.

"Diga...Você quer _realmente_ saber como eu pareço quando chupo alguém?" Assim que o vocalista disse isso, ele se inclinou bem perto e pôs para forasua língua, traçando o lábio inferior de Reita, depois subindo para o superior em movimentos circulares.

Reita estava agora ofegando enquanto olhava para baixo para o que Ruki estava fazendo. Maldita aquela língua dele. Ele podia sentir suas calças ficando mais apertadas naquele momento e seu batimento cardíaco se tornar irregular. Isso foi um pouco antes de Reita recuperar os sentidos. Tinha deixado Ruki fazer todo o tipo de provocação que havia esquecido que o vocalista havia mesmo feito uma pergunta, em primeiro lugar. Então ele apenas assentiu quando Ruki se afastou para trás. A malícia retornou a face do menor e ele rapidamente se deixou cair de joelhos em frente a Reita e começou a desfivelar o cinto do outro.

_Oh deuses, _Reita pensou consigo mesmo. Esse era o momento. Esse aqui era pra valer. Isso era o que ele vinha esperando por tanto tempo. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ia acontecer.

O vocalista trabalhou rápido com o cinto e o zíper, descendo a boxer junto com a calça. Ele mesmo estava impaciente e ávido. Não havia necessidade de um monte de preliminares para o que estava para acontecer visto que ele estava queimando de desejo agora mesmo. Ele queria mostrar a Reita _tudo_ naquele momento. Tudo o que sempre quis mostrar ao outro por um longo tempo.

Reita corou quando Ruki fitou sua ereção de maneira faminta. O vocalista notou isso e deu risada, aquela risada malígna dele. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu então.

"Espere por mim aqui" Ruki disse e rapidamente se levantou do chão correndo para fora do banheiro, deixando um confuso Reita para trás.

Reita franziu as sombracelhas em antecipação. Por que o outro havia se levantado? Ele não queria sair e verificar porque Ruki havia dito para esperar. Então ele pacientemente esperou

Alguns minutos depois, o vocalista voltou para o banheiro com uma das mãos para trás. Ele tinha aquele sorriso malígno na sua face de novo. Havia definitivamente algo por detrás de suas costas. Reita tentou inclinar a cabeça para ver o que o outro estava segurando, mas Ruki se moveu então o baxista não conseguiu olhar.

"Ah, isso é uma surpresa." O vocalista sussurrou. Ele então tomou posição outra vez e sentou no chão de frente para o outro. Bem devagar ele estendeu a mão que estava em suas costas revelando um picolé que era idêntico ao que Reita estava comendo mais cedo.

Os olhos de Reita se arregalaram um pouco, desejando saber do que o vocalista realmente era capaz.

Ruki colocou o doce na boca e começou a chupá-lo durante algum tempo, fechando seus olhos e gemendo pelo adocicado sabor.

O membro de Reita pulsou com a visão. Aquilo era tão erótico e ele amava assistir o vocalista, mas agora estava realmente duro e a provocação era demais. Já tinha ficado excitado com aquela provocação hoje mais cedo e não queria passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Tudo o que queria agora era se aliviar.

Ruki chupou mais alguns minutos e retirou o doce de sua boca. Ele depois colocou suas mãos nos quadris do baixista para segurá-lo contra a parede.

"Assista enquanto eu chupo você" Então ele se inclinou para frente, seus olhos nunca deixando os do outro e começou a movimentar rapidamente sua língua rosada para fora e a lamber a cabeça.

Reita gemeu pelo gesto porque a língua de Ruki estava fria como _gelo, _mas não desviou os olhos da cena em frente dele.

Ruki estava agora imitando seus movimentos de antes com o picolé. Estava beijando o comprimento de Reita com beijos leves. Quando ele se moveu para cima novamente, começou a lamber da base até a ponta, tirando um gemido dos lábios entreabertos do loiro. Ruki sorriu e começou a tomar a cabeça em sua boca, sugando levemente. Ele sentiu o corpo do mais velho trêmulo debaixo de suas mãos. Os dois estavam aproveitando muito aquele momento.

Após dar a ponta um pouco de cuidado, o vocalista se afastou e pôs o picolé em sua boca de novo fazendo sua caverna quente se tornar fria mais uma vez. Em pouco tempo, ele tirou o doce de sua boca e começou a movê-la para baixo pelo comprimento, tomando Reita até onde podia e começou a zumbir.

Reita jogou sua cabeça para trás, batendo-a violentamente contra a parede com uma pancada alta. Aquilo doeu, mas ele não se importou naquele momento. O prazer que Ruki estava lhe dando estava acabando com seus sentindos dolorosos. A sensação fria da boca do outro enviou um choque elétrico por todo o seu corpo. Ele nunca tinha sentido algo como aquilo antes. Ele começou a gemer alto, desejando deixar Ruki saber que estava aproveitando bastante. Forçando sua cabeça de volta para cima, ele moveu seu olhar para baixo para observar o vocalista. Não queria perder um só segundo daquilo. Ruki parecia _incrível_ neste momento, com sua boca ao redor de sua ereção e olhos inocentes lhe encarando. Isto estava deixando Reita louco.

O vocalista estava agora movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo, dentes arranhando de vez em quando a pele sensível. Ele sentia Reita se contrair em sua boca, encorajando que ele continuasse. Os joelhos de Reita pareciam como gelatina no momento e ele sentia como se pudesse afundar no chão a qualquer hora se não fosse pelas mãos de Ruki que o sustentavam em pé pela cintura. Ele tentou se agarrar ao seu alto controle assim ele não pularia na boca do vocalista. Sufocar o outro homem não seria uma coisa boa, porque ai a garganta dele estaria dolorida e tinham ensaio amanhã.

"Merda...Oh Deus...Ruki, eu estou quase... – ahh!" Reita não terminou sua frase quando seu orgasmo veio subitamente fazendo-o se derramar na boca desejosa do outro. Ele quis avisar Ruki sobre a hora em que atingisse o ápice, mas agora era tarde.

Ruki chupou gulosamente no já mole membro de Reita, espremendo até a última gota . Ele se afastou lentamente e se levantou, fitando o baixista ofegante.

"Eu...Eu sinto muito...Quis te avisar quando estivesse perto antes, eu –"

"Está tudo bem" Ruki interrompeu "Você gostou?" O vocalista perguntou colocando o agora derretido picolé de volta em sua boca chupando mais um pouco. A visão teria deixado Reita excitado novamente se ele não estivesse se sentindo tão fraco agora mesmo.

"Com certeza!" Reita respondeu sem fôlego. Ruki sorriu malicioso de novo enquanto observava o outro "O que foi?"

"Você ainda me deve" Ruki replicou.

O baixista franziu as sombracelhas. Oh, sim, ele quase se esqueceu de que Ruki não tinha se aliviado ainda. "Oh, desculpa, Como...Eu quero dizer, você quer que eu chupe –"

Ruki se inclinuou adiante para dar a Reita um rápido beijo, silenciando-o imediatamente "Apenas se vire que você irá descobrir"

**Nota da Autora²: **Lamento se isso ficou ruim. Eu fui precipitada quando escrevi esta fic! Esta é realmente minha primeira vez escrevendo um verdadeiro sexo oral também O.o Comentem, por favor.

**N/T:** Eu particularmente adorei esta sequência. Gosto da maneira como ela faz o Ruki pois ele é bem ousado em suas ações hehe, lembra bastante o chibi em palco, não? Espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu gostei ao ler e traduzir. Já que recebi alguns comentários legais, resolvi levar meu projeto de tradução das fics dela para frente e logo logo, se meus afazerem me permitirem, acabo de traduzir **Game Over**, que é a sequência para **The Real Game. **Comentários sempre me incentivam, então, mãos à obra, pessoal! XD

Beijos a todos que lerem, até a próxima.


End file.
